1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to keyboards and, in particular, to a wired or wireless keyboard that is comfortable when placed on a portion of a person's body, such as the thighs or lap region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers are well-known and are generally provided with a standard keyboard, a display (e.g., a monitor), and various interface connections for enabling the computer to be electrically coupled to other devices, such as input/output devices (disk drives, printers, and the like) and communication links (e.g., telephone lines) and is configured to receive power from a power line. However, standard computers are disadvantageous because of their large size and inability to be portable. Furthermore, standard personal computer keyboards tend to be large and bulky. The keyboards are electrically connected to the computer via wiring. The portability of the keyboards is limited by the length of the wiring, and the keyboard is not comfortable when placed in a user's lap.
Portable computers are known which are relatively small and convenient to carry and use in transit. Such computers are small enough to be placed on one's lap, thereby justifying their characterization by the term “laptop” computers. Computers of this type are usually provided with a standard personal computer keyboard, a display, a portable power supply (e.g., rechargeable batteries) and various interface connections for enabling the computer to be electrically coupled to other devices, such as input/output devices (disk drives, printers, and the like) and communication links (e.g., telephone lines). Portable computers are disadvantageous in that the entire computer is portable. The keyboard is permanently fixed to the computer. Furthermore, many users find that it is uncomfortable to place the “laptop” computer in their lap, because of the weight, discomfort contours, and heat generated by such a computer.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an easily portable, comfortable, and aesthetically desirable keyboard for use with a computer or other electronic devices.